1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to scanning probe apparatus and methods, such as but not limited to scanning probe microscopy apparatus and methods. More particularly, the invention relates to scanning probe apparatus and methods with enhanced performance.
2. Description of the Related Art
As semiconductor technology has advanced, dimensions of semiconductor structures and semiconductor devices continuously decrease. Such a continuing decrease in dimensions of semiconductor structures and semiconductor devices often provides for enhanced semiconductor device performance and enhanced semiconductor circuit performance.
Correlating with advances in semiconductor devices and semiconductor technology are advances in measurement technology (i.e., measurement apparatus and measurement methods) that may be used to measure semiconductor structures and semiconductor devices. Particular measurement apparatus and measurement methods include: (1) electron based apparatus and methods such as scanning electron microscopy apparatus and methods, and transmission electron microscopy apparatus and methods; as well as (2) physical probe based apparatus and methods such as scanning probe microscopy apparatus and methods. Due to the direct nature of operation, scanning probe microscopy apparatus and methods, of which atomic force microscopy apparatus and methods are representative but not limiting, are desirable.
While scanning probe microscopy apparatus and methods provide particular advantage when inspecting semiconductor structures and semiconductor devices, scanning probe microscopy apparatus and methods are nonetheless not entirely without problems. In particular, due to the presence of a physical measurement probe tip within a scanning probe microscopy apparatus and method (which is inherently absent within an electron based measurement apparatus and method) a measurement probe tip within a scanning probe microscopy apparatus is subject to physical damage and physical contamination which may compromise operation of the scanning probe microscopy apparatus.
Various apparatus and related methods that may be used for conditioning scanning probe microscopy measurement probe tips are known in the pertinent arts. Particular examples of apparatus and related methods are disclosed within: (1) Senden et al., Plasma Reactor, [online], [retrieved on 2006-12-21]. Retrieved from the Internet <URL: www.rsphysse.anu.edu.au/tjs110/plasma.html> (a plasma apparatus and method for use thereof that is applicable to cleaning a measurement robe tip such as an atomic force microscopy measurement probe tip); (2) CO2 Snow Jet Cleaning, [online], [retrieved on 2006-12-21]. Retrieved from the Internet<URL: www.polymer-physics/uwaterloo.ca/equipment/CO2snow.htm> (an apparatus and method for use thereof that employs either liquid or gaseous carbon dioxide expanded through an orifice to provide a jet stream thereof for cleaning a particular substrate); and (3) de Souza et al., “Implementation of Recycling Routes for Scanning Probe Microscopy Tips,” Microsc. Microanalysis, 8, 2002, pp. 509-17 (particular cleaning protocols for reclaiming scanning probe microscopy measurement probe tips).
Since scanning probe microscopy apparatus and methods are likely to be of continued importance within semiconductor structure measurement and inspection, as well as semiconductor device measurement and inspection, scanning probe microscopy apparatus and methods that provide for reliable and efficient measurement of semiconductor structures and semiconductor devices are likely to be of considerable interest.